


Helping You Through The Hard Times

by 1MoreKiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MoreKiss/pseuds/1MoreKiss
Summary: Summary: Your significant other has anxiety and occasionally gets a panic attack here and there. You got home from work to find her crying and you do everything to show her you’re there for her and you love her.(This script is meant to be read a bit slowly and calming so the listener can feel that you’ve really got them and will get them through this)
Kudos: 1





	Helping You Through The Hard Times

Helping you through the hard times  
Script by u/1MoreKiss on Reddit  
[M4A] [F4A] [A4A] [BFE] [GFE]

Summary: Your significant other has anxiety and occasionally gets a panic attack here and there. You got home from work to find her crying and you do everything to show her you’re there for her and you love her.

Hey baby, I’m home!.... (footsteps as you look for them) Hellooooooo? Yoohoo, where you at?

Baby?? Why are you crying? (Climbs onto bed to hug her) Are you okay? What’s wrong??

Another panic attack? Okay, Do you know what brought it on or was it one of those that sneak up on you where you don’t even see it coming?

Shh, It's ok. I'm here and I'll sit here with you for as long as you need me to…. you’re shaking.. I’ve got you... I’m just going to pet your hair and you can try to relax in my arms. Its going to be allright. 

Do you want me to run you a bath? I can sit near the tub and talk with you if you’d like.

No bath? Okay, well how about you lay down here under the covers and ill go and make you some tea.. Maybe some oatmeal as well? 

Just give me a few minutes to get those done and I'll be right back. What movie should I put on before I leave?

Hmm, How about The Wedding Singer. We love this one! Its romantic but still makes us laugh! (chuckle)

I’ll be right back baby.

SFX - Walks to kitchen, makes tea and oatmeal, brief pause, then walks back to the room)

Here you go. Some oatmeal and a cup of tea. The tea is hot so be careful… Now, how can I make you feel better? I know it’s been a while since your last panic attack so what can I do to make you feel a bit more relaxed?

You absolutely can lay down on my lap again. We can lay here and watch the movie together. Just snuggle into me. I’ll put the blanket over you too.

Before I start the movie, let’s try the breathing exercise from last time. 5 deep breaths in and out.

5 (breath in hold it, breath out)

4 (breath in hold it, breath out)

3 (breath in hold it, breath out)

2 (breath in hold it, breath out)

And last one. (Breath in hold it, breath out)

How do you feel now? A bit more relaxed? 

My love, I’m always here for you. If you were anxious earlier you could have called me and I would have done the breathing exercises with you over the phone. You are never a burden to me. 

Baby, you’re not. Our minds get cloudy sometimes and it makes us feel things that are overwhelming but I promise I’ll be here to bring out the sun every chance I can be for you. I love you. 

(A few kisses)

You’re so beautiful. I can’t even tell you how much sun you’ve brought into my life. You make me happy without even trying and that’s why we’re partners in this life. I’ve got you and you’ve got me and we can get through anything.

You’re feeling better? Wonderful. How about I start the movie, we can cuddle up together and if you want, maybe I can get us some ice cream in the middle of it! Mmm. Yes baby, I love you too. Always.


End file.
